


From The Stars

by yellow_canary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Developing Relationship, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: Dinah Laurel Lance falls from the stars into Dinah Drake’s life and her heart.





	From The Stars

"From which stars did we fall to meet each other here?"

Those are the first words Dinah Laurel Lance spoke to her. In the dark alleyway of downtown Star city after she had escaped. She's not teasing Dinah but she's not soft either. It's a statement said in awe of the woman in front of her.

The rain glows in the neon lights as Dinah Drake approaches her with slow deliberate steps. But it's not her words that make her hesitate.

"You and I both know how we got here, Laurel."

"I am  _not_ her." the Black Siren speaks through clenched teeth and the Black Canary makes her move, screaming at her. The wave of her scream pushes the Black Siren back as it echoes around the brick walls, but when the Black Canary looks up she finds nothing but the silent alleyway.

* * *

They don't meet again until they're both on Lian Yu and once again the Black Siren says something unexpected to her.

"You thought you could replace me? That's cute," She said as if Laurel, the previous Black Canary was her and it made Dinah wonder if she was.

She wondered about how much Laurel and Black Siren had in common, but Dinah doesn't have much time to think about it as they both scream at each other and the whole island falls apart around them.

The next time they meet, it's several months later and Dinah is ready for her. She's ready for her scream and her words.

"Bye bye birdie," Black Siren says, wiping the blood off her nose staring daggers at Dinah. Before she can retaliate Dinah screams at her again, leaving Black Siren to run away before she gets caught.

She never really thought about why Black Siren always flirts with her, chalking it up to her villain swagger.

However, it becomes their thing. When Dinah shows up with her bo and her mask the Black Siren smirks at her with a quip and a scream.

Is it not until she sabotages one of her dates that Dinah starts to think that maybe Black Siren has a thing for her.

"Well isn't it funny meeting you're here." The Siren slips into the seat of her date as he leaves her to take, what he said was, a very important business call.

Dinah tenses and reaches for the Glock in her purse. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I'd grab a bite to eat, and then I see you here on a bad date and I thought I'd say hi."

Dinah stared back at her as she grabbed a fry off of her plate.

"Are you gonna to finish that?"

* * *

 

Dinah is surprised by how long this goes on for. It seems like every date she goes on Dinah Laurel Lance is waiting to step in the second her date moves from his or her seat. Dinah would be lying if she said she didn't go on a few more bad Tinder dates just so she could see her.

They talk and flirt and one night Dinah Laurel starts walking her home. The more they talk the more Dinah sees her as human. Dinah would be lying if she said she didn't take the long way around just so she could talk to her a little longer.

When Dinah finds out where Dinah Laurel is staying she insists she sleep on her couch and one night they both wind up in her bed. The next morning she walks into the kitchen to find Dinah Laurel making pancakes. The sun dancing on her face. Dinah would be lying if she said she didn't linger in the doorway just so she could watch her a little bit longer.

* * *

 

Dinah Laurel is not sure what she wants, so she hangs around the Arrow headquarters. She's moved from the villain to the annoying sibling of the Arrow team.

Everyone warms up to her eventually, including Felicity, who took the longest to accept her, but when she does they're thick as thieves. Even Quentin smiles when he sees her and they've adopted an unusual father-daughter from another earth relationship. Starting with a bi-weekly dinner or breakfast.

The longer Dinah Laurel hangs around the less and less angry she is, but she's run on anger for so long. It's motivated her every move, but now she finds herself motivated by love. Her love for Dinah, her love for Quentin, and her love for her new family. It's a strange transition for her, but she finds she doesn't mind the change.

* * *

 

Dinah ties up the criminal as Dinah Laurel peeks around the corner to see the cops coming their way. The alleyway they're in is similar to the one they first met in, except for the snow falling from the sky.

"You ready?" Dinah Laurel asks, walking back over to her.

"Yep," Dinah said.

Dinah Laurel grabs her hand as they run around the corner before climbing up the fire escape. Together they watch as the police take the thief away in handcuffs. The snow makes everything quiet and peaceful.

"You ready to head home?" Dinah Laurel asks, still holding her hand.

"I have a bit of shopping to do so I'll meet you there."

"Sound good, bye Dee," She gives Dinah a kiss lingering on her lips as she grabs the collar of Dinah Laurel's leather coat.

Dinah Laurel watches her go before setting her sights on the Christmas tree lot she spotted a block down.

Which is how Dinah Laurel Lance found herself decorating a Christmas tree in her girlfriend's apartment.

"Hey, I'm home," Dinah yells, and Dinah Laurel can hear her shuffling around in the hall.

"How were your errands?" she asks her.

"Pretty good, I stopped by that store on 5th and got your favorite wine."

Dinah Laurel hears her heading down the hall and she quickly plunged in the lights just as Dee come into the living room.

"Merry Christmas!"

Dee stares at her and the tree and Dinah Laurel watches her take it all in as the smell of pine fills the room. The tree is illuminated with white lights and red ribbon which is how Dinah Laurel has seen it decorated in every movie and window shop.

"What do you think?" Dinah Laurel asks her.

"You did all this for me?"

"Of course silly. You're the only one that celebrates Christmas in this house." Dinah Laurel grabs her hand and brings her closer to her. "But I know how important it is to you."

"I saved the tree topper for you," she says pulling a star out of its box. "I think it's appropriate as the stars brought us together."

"The stars had nothing to do with it," Dinah said.

"Perhaps not that I like to think that something brought you to me."

As they finished decorating the tree and Dinah puts on some Christmas music and make them both hot chocolate. Soon they're swinging around the living room and dancing as the drink spills out of their mugs. Between Dinah's small collection of ornaments and the new ones Dinah Laurel bought the tree is soon filled as they end up putting some ornaments on at the same branch.

Dinah's steps back and pulls Dinah Laurel into her wrapping her arm around her waist as Dinah Laurel leans her head against her.

"Thank you," she says.

Dinah Laurel doesn't say anything back instead she turns her head and gives Dinah a soft kiss. Dinah and melts into her and she can feel Dinah Laurel takes their drinks. She pulls back and sets them on the end table before taking Dinah's face in both of her hands and kissing her more passionately. Dinah moves them backwards and her knees hit the sofa as they tumble down completely missing the couch.

Dinah Laurel starts laughing and Dinah can't help could join in.

"Let's try this again," she says as she pulls Dinah up onto the sofa and on top of her.

Dinah straddles her waist and runs her hands down her chest. Her fingertips find the hem of Dinah Laurel's shirt and she pulls it up over her head. The clothes get tugged off a little awkwardly but when they're both naked Dinah Laurel takes a moment to look at her. Dinah sits up straight and smirks down at her before Dinah Laurel shakes her head and pulls her back down to her. Dinah swears she'll never get tired of seeing Dinah Laurel come apart underneath her.

By the time they're finished with each other, it's both late and early. They decide to spend the night on the couch wrapped up in each other's arms with tangled limbs as the morning Moon watches over them.

* * *

 

In the morning they wake up to someone knocking on their door, but before they can do anything, the door swings open.

"Hey, you two ready for a family breakfast?"

"Quentin!?" They both shout having completely forgotten about their plans.

Dinah sits up from where she's on top of Dinah Laurel to see not Quentin but, Sara who still has her hand on the doorknob staring at them with a shocked but amused face.

Dinah Laurel quickly grabs for the blanket and thanks God there both fully covered.

Quentin peeks out from behind Sara and the looks on his face is one Dinah hopes to never see again.

"We'll let you two get dressed," Sara says and with that, she slams the door.

They both listen to Quentin Lance ranting from the other side of the door and Dinah Laurel takes one look at Dinah and bursts out laughing. The sound is something Dinah thinks she could get used to hearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on tumblr for Christmas. I might come back and make it longer so if you have any suggestions let me know. :)


End file.
